1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to security systems and methods, and in particular, to a security system and method for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) may store a plurality of personal and important information such as a contact list, messages, and calling records, for example. However, if the electronic devices are stolen or are lost, financial loss may occur, and important information may be leaked. Therefore, a security of system and method for protecting information of the electronic devices is necessary and important.